Sorpresa, sorpresa
by Viko W
Summary: Porque uno nunca sabe lo bueno o malo que será el día de hoy. *MadaDei*


**Disclaimer: **La serie de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Esto es de fans para fans sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias: **Mucho OoC y ortografía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Sorpresa, sorpresa****.**

—… ¿importante?—repitió incrédulo Pain mientras trataba de recordar al pie de la letra la lista de misiones que el Uchiha le había ordenado realizar. Y no sólo a él, sino al resto de ellos. Hizo un muy leve mohín y fijó su rinnengan justo en la silueta oscura a unos metros de él. El cabello negro ébano lucía más oscuro y brillante ese día, incluso el humor de Madara se notaba diferente.

Tardó poco en comprender el significado oculto tras todo eso y resignado agregó.

—Hoy es…

—Sí—afirmó imponente el otro tomando asiento en el gigantesco trono de piedra—. Deberías apresúrarte a hacer tus deberes, Nagato.

Deberes y una mierda. Cerró los ojos frustrado. A Madara simplemente no le habían presentado aun la vergüenza y tal vez, nunca nadie lo haría.

Salió de aquella habitación con dolor de cabeza y la intensa necesidad de ignorar la risa perversa que tan bien caracterizaba a ese hombre.

Ser el "líder" era un asco.

-

-

-

-

Hidan gruñó y cual niño encaprichado golpeó el suelo con el pie.

—¿Y ellos qué?—refunfuñó señalando a Tobi y al rubio a su lado—Son los únicos sin asignaciones. ¿No te parece extraño, eh?

Kakuzu lo observó unos instantes y pronto se adelantó dejando atrás al Jashinista. Bueno, sí. Era extraño. En su amplio conocimiento de la organización el dúo menos acorde, disfuncional, y ruidoso, era precisamente la pareja de reemplazo_._ Masajeó sus sienes_. _Jamás creyó que llegaría a desear tener de vuelta a la serpiente blanca, aun cuando Orochimaru hubiese sido el más _enfermo_ no incendiaba cosas ni las hacía detonar.

—¡Hey! ¡Kakuzu! ¡¿Estás escuchando lo que te dije?!

—Cállate, Hidan.

Hidan infló las mejillas y golpeó el piso rocoso con los talones.

—¡Joder Kakuzu! ¡Al menos podrías fingir que te interesa el asunto!

—Cállate y camina o te golpearé.

Una vez más pateó el suelo y echó unas cuantas maldiciones antes de caminar tras el tesorero. Tobi los despidió agitando enérgicamente la mano y de nuevo, Hidan maldijo.

—¡Es injusto, mierda!—se escuchó a lo lejos.

Madara sonrió. Todo estaba marchando a la perfección. Deidara arqueó una ceja ante la última palabrota que difícilmente logró escuchar en la distancia. Pensó en el calvario que debía soportar día a día el avaro de Kakuzu y curvó los labios al saberse libre de esa situación. Sin embargo la breve felicidad poco le duró. Si bien no tenía por compañero a Hidan lo tenía a _él_.

Lentamente un ligero rubor asaltó su rostro.

Maldición.

—¿Por qué, uhn?—preguntó tras un rato mirando en dirección contraria al de la máscara. Aquello llevaba toda la mañana dándole vueltas en la cabeza.

Tobi de inmediato se colocó frente a él.

—¿Qué cosa senpai?

Ahg, cómo odiaba esa voz y actitud tan exasperante y estúpida. Madara sonrió, conteniendo el deseo de pellizcarle las mejillas y a su vez darle un beso. Adoraba hacerlo molestar. Siempre era tan lindo ver esa infantil expresión de enfado en su rostro.

—Sabes de lo que estoy hablando. Deja de fingir que eres idiota, uhn. ¡Es molesto!

—¡Qué malo Deidara-senpai, me ofendes!

—¡Para ya de…!

—Ustedes dos parecen no conocer el significado de llevar la fiesta en paz, ¿cierto?

Pronto apareció Kisame junto con Itachi, quien dirigió una furtiva mirada al pequeño artista.

—¡Kisame-san, Itachi-san! ¿No estaban fuera ya?

"…Fuera ya…", o sea, "mueve el trasero Itachi, tengo cosas que hacer". El chico de coleta lo miró sutilmente y notó como en efecto, el sharingan estaba activado. Bufó quedamente. Si tuviera el pelo rubio y ojos azules no estaría soportando esa clase de tratos.

"_¡Ahh!__ Me estás, Ma… ahh, ¡dara~!"_

... sepultaría eso en lo más recóndito de su mente y nunca jamás volvería a pensarlo en su vida.

NUNCA JAMÁS.

—Estamos apunto de partir—respondió colocándose el sombrero de paja*—. Aunque resulta injusto que algunos gocen de privilegios y se queden a hacer nada en la guarida—la sonrisa de tiburón, surcó de inmediato los labios del espadachín—. ¿Y? ¿Realmente no tienen ninguna misión?

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Somos el mejor equipo—alardeó Tobi— y el líder nos pidió hacer una misión ultra secreta!

¿Qué clase de absurda mentira era esa? Ni siquiera Hidan la creería. Molesto, Deidara decidió seguirle el juego dado que Kisame se encontraba presente.

—¡Tobi! ¡Cierra la boca, uhn!

—Pero, senpai… ¡si es una misión secreta!, porque nadie más puede enterarse de lo que _haremos_ en…

¿Qué?

"Nadie puede…"

"Enterarse de lo que…"

"Haremos en…"

¿Haremos? Sólo conocía un solo tipo de haremos viniendo del azabache y ese tono era el mismo de ese _haremos._

Un segundo más tarde y lo comprendió.

¡De modo que eso era! ¡Qué maldito bastardo!

—¡Una palabra más y te mato, uhn!—sentenció tratando de ignorar el furioso sonrojo. ¡Ese maldito! Si lo que quiere lograr es que destruya el sitio con gusto lo haría.

Itachi apenas levantó una ceja. No necesitaba usar la imaginación para darse una idea de por qué el rubio se encontraba tan alterado porque lo sabía. Pff, como si le fuera posible desconocer la razón por la cual ese día estaban hasta el cuello de misiones absurdas.

Entrecerró la vista, observando a su maestro actuar como… Tobi. Y el sharingan ésta vez pareció ser más mangekyou.

Diablos.

—Supongo que es preferible salir de aquí, que quedarme y escuchar a Deidara gritar y quejarse.

—¡Te estás tardando entonces, uhn!

—¿Eso crees?—una sonrisa se formó bajo la máscara—Estoy en desacuerdo contigo, Kisame-san.

—¿Eh?

—Porque—se encogió de hombros, en un gesto aparentemente inocente—, a mi me encanta escuchar a Deidara-senpai _gritar _y_ quejarse_.

El rostro del ojiazul se encendió, asemejándose casi a un tomate. Itachi miró en otra dirección. Quizás nunca entendería por qué Madara se empeñaba en ser tan _malvado_ con Deidara o por qué el rubio continuaba a lado de alguien tan bastardo como él e incluso por qué se tomaba la molestia de cuestionarse todo eso.

—Vamos Kisame—habló tranquilamente—. Estamos atrasándonos.

—Sí, sí. Vayan pronto o el líder se molestará.

"_Vayan pronto o los calcinaré y usaré sus restos como abono para Zetsu" _sería la oración correcta. El azabache de coleta sintió un ojo temblar. Pero lo único peor que una segunda amenaza disfrazada y con la ÚNICA intención de ser interpretada por Itachi, era sin miramientos la reacción de Deidara después del concebido comentario pervertido del fundador de Akatsuki. Y nada más sabio que retirarse elegantemente antes de que el chico se decidiera por hacer explotar la guarida.

Para cuando Kisame volteó a donde el Uchiha –unos pocos segundos después-, este ya había desaparecido por el pasillo izquierdo que daba a la salida. Hizo una mueca y de inmediato lo siguió, aun extrañado por la respuesta del novato.

—¿Qué fue eso?—preguntó sonriendo una vez afuera—Normalmente no decides…

Hubo una explosión, silencio y luego otro pequeño temblor.

El portador de Samehada sonrió divertido y se dispuso a gastar unas cuantas bromas acerca de lo ocurrido, pero la tercera explosión –más intensa, según las vibraciones y la reacción de su amada espada- lo hizo desistir. Diablos, un día de estos se quejaría de nuevo con Pain para hacer algo con respecto a la mala costumbre del rubio o sugeriría amablemente, una vez más, la baja definitiva de Deidara.

Vaya, simplemente no entendía como es que el rubio nunca era reprendido. Frunció el ceño. Quizás al fin y al cabo si habían favoritismos incluso en una organización de criminales.

—¿No crees que Tobi es realmente extraño?—dijo sin la esperanza de que Itachi fuese a responder.

—Lo es.

_Porque es__ un desquiciado infeliz_, le hubiera encantado agregar.

Kisame parpadeó, miró hacia el escondite y volvió la vista hacia el Uchiha. Animado, volvió a dirigirle la palabra.

—¿Lo has notado? Cada vez parece que logra hacer molestar más de lo usual a Deidara—soltó una risita burlona—. Pero sinceramente, no entiendo como lo hace, nada de lo que dice tiene sentido.

_Para ti_.

Kisame continuó hablando no importándole si le contestaba o no, o si al menos le prestaba atención. Usualmente no le daba por hablar de los demás pero Tobi era distinto. Daba mucho de que hablar y era divertido ver cuan masoquista era.

—… hizo uno de los cráteres más grandes que le he visto. ¡Ja!, vaya que Tobi la supo hacer. Y pensar que sólo dijo que le gustaban las chicas reservadas de cabello negro en coleta.

El genio del clan Uchiha paró abruptamente con un agujero negro por estómago.

"Reservadas…"

"De cabello negro…"

"En coleta…"

—…

"_¡Ahh!, Ma… ah, ¡dara~!"_

_*Temblar, temblar*_

Fin.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

*: no tengo idea si son de paja o no, pero son lindos esos sombreros que usan con el cascabel *w*

x'DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Seeh!! Itacho está tan OoC que es genial. Y sí, ese era Itacho imaginando una escena XXX con Mada, pero descuida Deidi, nadie te arrebatará a tu hombre ni este te será infiel.

Este fic lo hice para divertirme y olvidar el mal rato del otro día. Fue sumamente divertido escribirlo y no me importa si les gusta o no el OoC de los personajes. Y ya que ayer fue el día blanco, aprovecho para dedicarlo a esa fecha.

LOL.


End file.
